


A Song To His Heart

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Status: Roommates The Series [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Status: Roommates The Series'𝓐 𝓢𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓗𝓲𝓼 𝓗𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽'▹ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ɪɪ ᴏꜰ ...𝓢𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓖𝓮𝓽 𝓙𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓼ᴊᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏ'ꜱ ʀᴇꜱᴘᴏɴꜱᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴀᴇʜʏᴜɴ'ꜱᴄᴏɴꜰᴇꜱꜱɪᴏɴ ◃I am also on twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Status: Roommates The Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172897
Kudos: 12





	A Song To His Heart

Was it only a dream? 

Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his body before sitting up. This is a very wonderful day for him. No schedule. No worries. Most importantly, someone's going to sing his heart out later. He giggled when that thought came to his mind. 

Speaking of someone, he hid immediately under his blanket and cleaned his face. He checked his breath and silently practiced how he would greet the person on the other side of the room.

Once he's ready, he tried to sit up coolly and gave his morning greeting. However, the younger was nowhere to be found which made him pout and a bit disappointed.  
He dreamt of doing this to his special someone but only the dead air of silence witnessed it on his first try. 

It's okay. I still have a long a day ahead. 

He smiled when he imagined how this day would turn out. 

Jaehyun took a shower and for the first time in his life, he was thinking hard about his clothes for today while looking at the pile of black shirts in his closet. He sprayed a bit of perfume to his body and fixed his hair. 

It's really important to look fresh when someone he likes is around the corner of this dorm. 

He decided to finally walk out of his room and with only few steps, Jungwoo's laugh already dominated the entire common room. Jaehyun's heart started to beat on a fast pace but he tried to maintain composed while following the source of his favorite sound. 

Jaehyun found him playing happily with Mark in the couch. He coughed lightly to grab his attention but, the competitive ass of Jungwoo couldn't keep off his eye from the screen. He walked closer to them thinking that his presence will finally be noticed but, Jungwoo seemed not to get his intention. He sat on the couch beside him and tapped Jungwoo's thigh to steal some attention he's craving since he woke up. 

Luckily, the game ended. Well, not for him. Jungwoo only said hi and went back to his console.

Not to deny, Jaehyun expected more than that. He imagined Jungwoo would jump on him when their eyes meet and sniff him like a cute puppy. Too bad, Jungwoo's not a dog. 

He took a long breath and got up from the couch. Jungwoo didn't even flinch when he sat beside him.   
Did Jungwoo purposely ignore him or it's just him overthinking the situation?

Few hours passed and there's no any sign of affection from the younger.

During their breakfast, he scooted in the small space between Jungwoo and Yuta. He tried to leave something on his lips, wanting Jungwoo to wipe it off for him. But, Jungwoo only laughed along with the other members. 

He attempted to lean over Jungwoo's side but the latter immediately stood up to get some water. It's like what happened last night was just a dream and it's only him who knows about it.

As for the members, they were aware of the tea between the two. But, Jungwoo requested to keep silent and unbothered. He was really affected by the affections of Jaehyun towards him since morning but he tried not to be swayed so that he could succeed on his plan of serenading the young man. 

Jungwoo was having a mental breakdown since dawn. He even made a groupchat without Jaehyun to ask some help. The members were shocked about it but they knew already that there's a special bond between Jungwoo and Jaehyun. They just wanted to let Woo do the work to win the other's heart. 

The afternoon was no progress at all. Jaehyun always threw himself to Jungwoo whenever there's a chance but Jungwoo was good at avoiding. 

Jaehyun tried to feed Jungwoo a piece of cake but it took him a lot of time to give Jungwoo a bite.  
He didn't notice that he's tailing around the other boy for the whole day. 

On the other person's perspective, Jungwoo tried to escape from Jaehyun as much as he could as the night was fast approaching. He didn't want to end the night without the sweet yes and giggles from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun, although a bit stressed, witnessed the different sides of Jungwoo; from the way Jungwoo laughed, looked disgusted at someone's jokes, and the heavenly smile which he wished it was directed at him. 

It was already eight in the evening and Jaehyun gasped thinking how he spent his day very different from what he wanted. He took the honor to initiate a move to finally have time with Jungwoo. He's had enough of Jungwoo's show. 

'I'm going to buy some coffee.' Jaehyun walked towards the members to announce his whereabout. He did it, in case, someone would stop the act of ignoring him and realize to come with him.

Other members nodded while Woo's focus was on his phone. He was busy watching guitar sessions. It's a pain in his ass since he didn't really know how to play and he was not interested to play it before. He's doing it for his man who seemed not to get the catch and proceeded to act grumpy for the whole day. 

Jaehyun stayed for a while waiting for his one and only to respond. Johnny noticed his presence and hooked his arm around Jaehyun's neck.

'I can go with you.' Johnny tried to tickle Jaehyun to lighten up his mood but he failed.

'I only want Jungwoo.' Jaehyun, frankly, said and pouted while setting his eyes on the younger male. He was obviously sad and the members panicked about it. 

Mark immediately poked Jungwoo to get his attention. Jungwoo gave up from watching and laid his eyes on his man who's fighting his tears not to come out.

'What happened?' It's true that he didn't know what was happening and it made his heart ache when he saw Jaehyun in distress.

Jaehyun let go of Johnny's arm and left the place to go inside his room. He was just hurt. He was excited to do lovey dovey with the younger male but he only got ignored many times. 

'Woo, I guess Jaehyun doesn't need to hear you sing for him. The only thing he needs is you.' Taeil patted his shoulder. Jungwoo looked all to his members and all of them encouraged him to coax his man. 

He inhaled deeply and found his way to look for Jaehyun. 

He carefully opened the door and walked himself in the room when someone wrapped his arms around him behind his back. Jaehyun burried his face on Woo's back, sobbing, snuffling and shaking his head when Woo wanted to break his embrace and face him.

'We can't stay like this all night, Hyung.' Jungwoo tried to calm the older man by patting the latter's arms that wrapped around his waist. 

'Sniff, sniff, you deprive me of affection. You can't blame me for doing this.' Jae's defense. 

Jungwoo, who realized his fault, took a deep breath and started to sing. 

/ Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney /  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

Jungwoo failed to deliver it on the way he practiced. He was very nervous to sing it for Jaehyun. 

The instense atmosphere seemed to tone down. Jaehyun controlled his sobbing and listened wholeheartedly as if he's trying to record it in his heart every word that comes out from Jungwoo.

He started to loosen up his embrace which gave Jungwoo a chance to face him. However, his head was down still while his hands were caught by Jungwoo's own. 

Jungwoo continued to sing and this time, he sang it confidently in front of the person he sincerely likes.

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me 

Jungwoo lifted Jae's head to have him look directly to his eyes. Jaehyun did it. His eyes were red but it was clear how he showed off his admiration to the boy just by the intent staring. 

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Jungwoo let go one of Jae's hand and cupped the cheek of Jaehyun, gently wiping the tears that ruined his beloved's face. 

You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

He beamed at Jae when the other one looked at him with admirable eyes. Even at this romantic and sweet moment, Jungwoo scrunched his nose trying to mock Jae about his uncontrollable snuffling. 

Jaehyun couldn't hold his laughter and ruffled the hair of Jungwoo. He suddenly bridal carried the other man and placed him into his own bed.  
Jungwoo was surprised but the happiness he felt overpowered him. So, this is how it feels like to be carried by your future husband.

Jaehyun immediately jumped onto Jungwoo, his face rested on Jungwoo's shoulder while he was enjoying sniffing the younger's scent. He enveloped Jungwoo with a tight hug that made Jungwoo's heart to skip a beat. Jungwoo's hand found its way to Jaehyun's hair and gently played it through his fingers.  
They kept themselves warmed by clinging into each other.

'You made me upset.' Jaehyun broke the silence and lifted his head to face Jungwoo who's looking down at him. 

Jungwoo found it adorable when Jaehyun pouted. His heart continued to pound abnormally. 

'You're being impatient.' Woo pinched Jaehyun's nose while giggling. 

'Because you showed no mercy. I wanted your attention so bad but, you ignored me.' Jaehyun tighten his lips and scrunched his nose.

'I had no choice. I need to practice playing the guitar but, you followed me all around. I ended up watching guitar sessions because I couldn't escape from your sight.'  
Jaehyun finally understood why Jungwoo couldn't take off his eyes from his phone.  
Jaehyun then showed his puppy eyes while saying sorry. Jungwoo has not seen this side of Jaehyun until now and he's being honored and happy to witness it.

'I am sorry I can't play the guitar for you.' Jungwoo said it with those sad eyes.

Jaehyun found this cute and moved on top of Jungwoo, locking Jungwoo's face between his arms that rested on the pillow. 

Jungwoo really made an effort to flutter him but even though he couldn't do it, Jaehyun already made up his mind since last night. He only teased Jungwoo about impressing him because no matter what Jungwoo does, it's enough to flip Jae's inside.

They momentarily enjoyed staring at each other with breath that could reach each other's skin. 

'You're so cute that I could kiss you right now.'   
Jae happily uttered these words while his eyes wandered around Jungwoo's face then locked his eyes on the tempting lips of the younger.

He looked back to Jungwoo's eyes, hinting his next action. Jungwoo, nervously, gave him a signal. He was scared at the moment but he wanted it too. 

Jaehyun moved his face closer trying to own his new possession when their door suddenly swung, exposing the nosy members who were outside for who knows when. Jaehyun lost his strength and landed his face on the pillow while he was still on Jungwoo's top.

Jungwoo turned red for what happened so the members tried to patch up their mistake.

'We're just concerned about you guys so we tried to check out a bit. Just pretend that we're not here. We gotta go now.' Yuta said his excuse and forcefully shooed away his other members from the room. He went to check back and showed them that he locked the door before closing it . 

The two lovebirds couldn't help from blushing for two reasons. They were exposed and their bodies accidentally closed the gaps.

Jaehyun sat up and Jungwoo leaned back against the pillow while constantly fanning his heated face.

'Let's go now. I'm gonna tag along to the coffee shop.' Jungwoo attempted to get up but Jaehyun grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer to his.

'Change of plans. I have thought of something else to keep me awake all night.' He smirked at Jungwoo. Jungwoo didn't have a chance to reply when Jaehyun leaned over to claim his lips. They enjoyed fighting against each other's mouth until they were out of breath already. 

'I love you, Woo.'

'I love you, too.'


End file.
